feelings may or may not be a thing here
by Spinestalker
Summary: The first time they had sex was on a band trip their sophomore year but it was a stupid picture in their senior year book that gave it all away. AU Short. Narusasu/Sasunaru


Not my characters, not betaed, under 1500 words

* * *

feelings may or may not be a thing here  
By: Spinestalker

The first time they had sex was on a band trip their sophomore year. Neither of them had entered into the awkward conversation with the intention of having a sexual encounter. It had been an arbitrary suggestion that Sasuke had regretted as soon as it was out of his mouth. His flustered outburst that he didn't really like girls brought out Naruto's tentative admittance that he didn't really know what he liked. Before he could properly form any mental "con" list he'd spoken. When Naruto didn't immediately laugh at him the decision was set.

It had been clumsy and more than a bit painful on Sasuke's end. He'd chosen to bottom their first time because not only had he fingered himself before (a couple of fingers felt good, imagine what a real penis would feel like!) but he'd not wanted to scare Naruto off.

After Sasuke had gotten into it, they lasted an embarrassingly short about of time. This turned out to be a blessing, as not long after they were done cleaning up and getting dressed, Kiba had barreled into the motel room and whisked Naruto away on some stupid adventure.

Everything changed.

Neither had put much stock in the concept of virginity, other than the social badge of losing it. After the first time, however, there was no award, nor was there a sudden growth spurt or chest hair to indicate your manhood. It wasn't even something they could have bragged about. Not only was Sasuke pretty sure his father would linch him if he found out he was gay, but their fathers were always on the verge of an all out war against each other.

However, after the first time was no longer a barrier of hesitancy and the initial fears of being caught wore off, they reached a point of being almost unable to keep their hands to themselves.

Sasuke would've liked to have believed no one could have told a difference but it was hard not to notice that two worst enemies were suddenly everywhere together. Even if they still bickered and competed to best the other, there was more than a few times the two would have their heads together snickering at something between them.

Considering the frequent use of the janitor's closet and empty classrooms, Sasuke should have considered them lucky that they weren't found out by a stray student or teacher. The longer they went without discovery, the bolder they got. The bolder they got the more they wanted. The more they wanted the more they did together.

It was strange twist of fate that it was an innocent picture in their senior yearbook that gave them away.

Even in the black and white image, they shined for each other. Naruto was leaning over, his lips pulled back in a grin as he spoke to Sasuke, who was watching him intently with a smile that was so uncharacteristic Sasuke didn't even recognize himself. Sasuke had no idea what they were saying, or could even remember when the picture was taken. He certainly wouldn't have been so candid had he known someone from the yearbook committee was close.

With four months of school left, rumors exploded. Rumors that were only fed with people's suspicions, suspicions that were confirmed with Naruto and Sasuke's inability to form a denial.

And that was how the student body found out. It would have been impossible to keep it from their parents. His mother, after all, was the literature teacher.

When confronted, Sasuke finally admitted it, head held high. When asked how long, he told the truth. His father nodded, and Sasuke braced himself for rejection as if it would come in the form of a physical blow. When his dad took a breath and nodded then asked "Are you happy?" Sasuke forgot to breath. He gawked at his dad for several long seconds before remembering he'd been asked a question and nodding faintly.

"Good."

He learned that they'd always suspected his preference, though they never dreamed Namikaze's boy would be involved. His father had even been forced to accept that "at least he's from a good family" because as much as he disagreed Minato's politics, he respected him as a man.

It was the next morning, still shaken by relief and shock as he told Naruto what his father had said, that Naruto admitted he'd told his parents last year.

"I talk to them about EVERYTHING. The fact I kept it for as long as I did was a miracle of will!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you? So you have something else to be paranoid about? I'd just gotten around to getting you to admit that feelings_ may be something that you might have with regards to what you and I may have in the future_."

Sasuke glowered, mostly because that was exactly what he'd said.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said as if he'd been planning it for a lifetime. "I don't have to hide that anymore. I have absolutely no idea where we are going from here, but I want it to be together."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes trailing down the tainted skin of Naruto's neck. He was usually careful not to leave any marks, however he'd learned long ago that it took a lot of effort to give the thickened skinned Naruto a hickey. It was such a random thought, and it came with the urge to mark the skin once and forall.

With a breath, he stepped forward, pressing his lips to Naruto's, who responded eagerly. Fingers wrapped in his hair and Sasuke's own hands grabbed Naruto's belt loops, both of them pulling as flush as they could. He had intended a peck, but the kiss quickly grew heady as his body remembered it's addiction. When they finally pulled away they were panting and both more than a little aroused.

"No more hiding, huh?"

Naruto lifted his hands to indicate the public nature of their kiss. They were probably within eyesight of some of the other students, but he didn't look to confirm.

"Can I hold your hand?" Naruto asked. Sasuke found the request odd, considering yesterday he'd had his cock in Naruto's mouth, but rolled his eyes.

"I suppose. Just don't be annoying."

"I"m always annoying."

"I know."

But Sasuke kinda liked that anyways.

I know I suck, Thank you for reading :X


End file.
